Bad Love
by Hizzy
Summary: Due to some strange curse, everyone in Bayville is finding themselves in love with the first person they see. Stuff goes down. [contains some slash couplings, if you don't like that kind of stuff you're boring]
1. New Love

WARNING: This fanfic contains pairings that you may or may not agree with. Please note that I don't necessarily endorse any of these couplings, but I find them highly entertaining. If you're offended by this, please direct yourself to some G rated cannon coupling fluff.

DISCLAIMER: I wonder if I would get sued for claiming to own these characters. Only one way to find out.... ahem I own these characters! gets punched by Stan Lee

-Hizzy

* * *

The sun rose in the sky, lighting up a beautiful Valentine's Day. Love was in the air. But something was amiss. This was no ordinary Valentine's Day, as everyone would soon realize. For whatever reason, some supreme being decided that things were getting boring in Bayville and the residents needed to have something interesting happen. So this supreme being used it's magical-supreme being powers to put a spell over the entire city. A spell of love. To most people, this would seem a good thing; but it was quite the opposite. The supreme being sat back and watched the fun begin. 

The students at Professor Xavier's institute were just being to wake up. None were aware that this day was different than any other day. In fact, during these early hours most didn't even know their own names. Jean was the first to emerge from her room. She began walking down the hall when she heard a different door open and Kitty stepped out, too groggy to acknowledge Jean's presence. But Jean very much acknowledged Kitty's presence. She was acknowledging it more than she ever thought she could. Kitty felt Jean's eyes on her and finally looked up. She gasped at what she saw. It was only Jean but for some reason that seemed very important. She suddenly realized that Jean was her best friend ever. No. Not her best friend. It was much more than that. The two girls stared at each other, unable to speak.

"Kitty, I-" Jean started but Kitty cut her off.

"Don't speak, Jean. I, like, know exactly what your thinking. I can see it in your eyes, and I must tell you that I feel the same way." As Kitty said this, tears of joy formed in Jean's eyes and spilled over her blushing cheeks. Without another word, they embraced each other and cried into each other's shoulders. They had stayed that way for only a moment before they heard a strangled cry from nearby. The girls let go of each other and turned to see Kurt staring at them, wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could they do something like this to him? He looked from one of his loves to the next in disbelief.

"Kitty.... Jean...." he whimpered, "How could you both cheat on me like this?"

The two girls stared at him in disgust. Kitty turned up her face at him, "You're just jealous of what we have."

"Ja!" he shouted, "I'm VERY jealous!"

"Look, Kurt," Jean said evenly, "You're a nice guy and all but it just wouldn't work"

"But..." his lower lip trembled and he turned away. He couldn't stand to see the people he loved so much loving each other.

Meanwhile, at that very moment, the brotherhood of mutants were also waking up. Pietro was already sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. He had just finished reading the sports section in three seconds flat when he heard somebody enter the room.

"Pietro, do you know where the-" Lance began but was silenced immediately when Pietro lowered the newspaper and looked up at him. Pietro choked on his toast as he saw the other boy. There was a long silence as both stood very still, doing nothing more than staring at each other. Thoughts were racing through Pietro's head, while Lance's entire thought process had crashed entirely. Neither knew what to make of the situation, so they didn't make anything of it. They were both too embarrassed to mention anything to the other, because for all they knew he didn't like boys.

Lance sat awkwardly down next to Pietro and picked up a section of the newspaper. Pietro tried to continue reader but he was far too distracted. 'Gotta say something...' Lance thought. "So... uh..." he started lamely and looked down at the obituaries he was holding, "It looks like John Smith died."

Pietro sifted in his seat nervously, "Really? That's really, really sexy.... I mean bad!" He hoped Lance hadn't been paying attention to what he had just said.

"Yup," Lance said shortly. There was another uncomfortable silence as neither could think of something to say. Pietro tried to continue eating his toast but it seemed to taste like Lance somehow. Lance stared directly ahead of him and didn't move.

Finally, Pietro said something, "It's too bad about John Smith. He was a great guy."

"He sure was," said Lance. They momentarily stared at the wall they were facing. Suddenly, both grabbed on to each other and began kissing passionately. That lasted for about five seconds, when they realized what they were doing. At the same time the two boys went back to their sitting positions.

Pietro looked nervously at the table, then decided he had to do something. He jumped to his feet and said very quickly, "I have to go to the bathroom!" With that he sped out of the room.

Lance stared after him, "I'll miss you!"

* * *

Back at the institute, the students were not having an easy time adjusting to the new situation.

Evan stared intently into his fish bowl. He spoke to the fish in a dreamy voice, "Oh, Mr. Bubbles, I know it's wrong but I just can't help feeling this way about you."

In a separate room, Jamie was hugging Jamie, but Jamie was very jealous and couldn't get Jamie to stay away from Jamie. I fight had broken out between Jamie and Jamie, while Jamie tried to stop Jamie from hurting Jamie.

One Jamie shoved another Jamie to the floor, "Back off, Jamie! Jamie's mine!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Jamie and punched Jamie.

All of Jamies' racket had alerted both Rogue and Scott who had come running out of their rooms at the same time and bumped into each other. Suddenly, the sound of Jamie being killed wasn't important anymore. Rogue blushed as she looked at him, both confused and exhilarated by how she felt. She had noticed a certain stirring inside of her the other day when she had looked at him, but she could have sworn it was only gas. Now she knew what it really was.

And so began the most confusing Valentine's Day ever. Except for that one Valentine's Day in Wilmington, North Carolina, which was definitely much more confusing.


	2. Insanely Jealous

Recap?

-Kitty/Jean

-Scott/Rogue

-Lance/Pietro

-Kurt/Kitty&Jean

-Jame/Jamie/Jamie/Jame/etc

-Evan/Mr. Bubbles

-Hizzy

* * *

Scott and Rogue stared at each other awkwardly. A million unspoken words passed through their gazes, and both understood exactly how the other felt. But what of it? Could something like that really work? Could their clashing personalities really go together? Then Scott had a thought? What of Jean? Wasn't he supposed to be digging on her?

He cast a glance down the hallway, where he spotted Jean and Kitty cuddling romantically. Scott got a disgusted look on his face, 'Good thing I'm not going for THAT one.' He turned back to Rogue, the one who WASN'T fondling another girl, fortunately.

She was still staring at him, as much at a lack for words as Scott was. He knew he had to break the silence.  
"Rogue, I-" but he was interrupted as Rogue suddenly began to kiss him. In his surprise, Scott did nothing to stop this. Rogue felt so happy, she didn't even notice that she had sapped a dangerous amount of Scott's strength, and only stopped when he fell unconscious. She looked around nervously. Nobody was looking. As discreetly as possible, she dragged him back to her room.

Kurt knew that he didn't have a chance with Jean or Kitty while they were in love with each other. He'd have to think of a way to split them up. He would have to kill the one he loved less. He thought it over in his head, 'Well that's obvious. The one I love less is Jean... Wait, no. It's Kitty....no... it must be...' But no matter how he looked at it, he couldn't love one of them less. That meant he'd have to kill both of them. Then he realized that if he killed them, they'd be dead. He couldn't kill either of them. Soon, he began to develop a new strategy. He would kill Scott, then steal his identity and use it to win them over. Then he realized that his plan would not only fail, but land him in jail as well. He developed a new strategy. One that didn't involve death, as impossible as that sounded.

Jean and Kitty were holding hands and giggling about something when Kurt walked over to them. The girls paused and looked up at him. He knew his plan would only work if he was able to approach them separately. "Kitty?" he hesitated, "..uh... Jean's on the phone for you."

"Really?" she asked eagerly, then turned to the other girl, "I'll be right back, Jean. I just gotta, like, take this phone call." She pranced off in the direction of the phone.

"Wait, Kitty!" Jean called after here but it was already too late. She glared in Kurt's direction.

He chose to ignore the look she was giving him, and fished a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Kitty asked me to give this note to you."

Jean confusedly took the note from his hand and unfolded it.

'Dear Jean,  
You're stupid and I hate you.  
Love, Kitty P.S. You should go out with Kurt'

Jean felt tears fill her eyes, "I can't believe Kitty would write something like this." She began sobbing and ran from the room. Kurt would feel bad about what he was doing, except that his plan was working perfectly.

Kitty reentered and looked more annoyed than she had before, "Jean wasn't on the phone." "She must have hung up," Kurt said.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Why would she call me if she was just going to, like, hang up?"

"She probably wanted to tell you what she told me before she hung up," said Kurt casually. This seemed to spark Kitty's interest.

She looked suspiciously at Kurt, "What did she tell you?"

"Not much," he looked down the hall to make sure Jean hadn't decided to come back, "She just said that your ugly and you smell funny."

"What!?" Kitty was shocked and dismayed.

"That's what she said," Kurt shrugged, then added quickly, "She also said you'd be much better off with me."

Kitty put a hand up to her face. If Jean said she was ugly it was obviously true. Also, she hadn't showered for at least five hours. Of course Jean didn't like her. Jean was too good for her. Kurt watched as Kitty ran to her room and slammed the door. He smiled. Time for phase two of his plan.

* * *

In his panic to get away from Lance, Pietro was running so fast down the hall that he didn't notice the other person in his way.  
"Watch where you're going!" Pietro shouted in annoyance after the collision.

Wanda stared at him, her eyes suddenly getting very wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it again. Something that looked like fear crept over her flushed face.

Pietro glared at her. "What!" he snapped.

She continued to stare at him. The only word she could muster was, "Uh..."

Just then, a thought came to Pietro. Had she seen him and Lance? Did she know what had just happened? He swallowed hard and began to scoot away from her.

Finally, she managed to speak, her voice dazed, "Where... where are you going?" Pietro looked nervously in the direction of the kitchen where he had left Lance, and finally remembered why he had come this way.

He tried to compose himself but as he spoke his words came out very fast and nearly unintelligible, "I was just going to the bathroom! And there's nothing going on between me and Lance!" That said, he ran through the door and slammed it in her face.

Wanda stared at the door in shock, not believing what had just happened. She hardly noticed that her breathing had stopped entirely. 'Stop it, Wanda! He's your brother! Just your stupid, annoying, hot brother!' Her mouth dropped open when she registered the thought that had just went through her head. A shaking hand was raised to her head as she attempted to gather her sense of reason. 'Get a hold of yourself. You're thinking crazy... It's probably just all this heat. Yes, that's it. The heat's getting to you.' She looked at the thermostat, which read 56 degrees Fahrenheit. She groaned inwardly and looked back towards the bathroom door. Pietro was in there. He was using the toilet. The same toilet she had just used a little while ago. She sighed dreamily. 'He's using the toilet...' Something in her brain clicked. 'NO! You're sick, Wanda! He's your BROTHER! You used to beat him up and take his toys and you used to take baths together, remember?' She did remember, and as she remembered a blush crept over her face slowly.

Pietro had just finished up and was in the process of zipping his pants when he heard his sister on the other side of the door scream and then there was the sound of her running up the stairs to her room. He made a mental note to avoid Wanda. More than usual, anyway.


	3. Guest Appearance

To recap, the couples so far:  
  
Jean/Kitty  
  
KurtJean&Kitty  
  
Rogue/Scott  
  
Evan/Mr. Bubbles  
  
Jamie/JamieJamie/etc.   
  
Lance/Pietro   
  
WandaPietro (which is probably going to be hard to top)  
  
-Hizzy  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Breakfast at the brotherhood house was definitely the most uncomfortable one since that one morning when Fred forgot to dress himself. Pietro was the only person still trying to eat, though it was very difficult with both Lance and Wanda staring at him with identical intent expressions across their faces. They were all too nervous to say anything, so the room remained silent. The breakfast was in the middle of being uneventful, when suddenly, Magneto threw the door open and entered the room.   
  
The three looked up at him, startled, yet relieved for the distraction. However, they couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about the uncharacteristic grin Magneto flashed at them. Pietro only hoped he wasn't going to start acting creepily nice to him, as Wanda had.   
  
"Wanda, Pietro, I have some great news!" Magneto said enthusiastically, "I found a new mother for you!" Despite their shocked expressions, he continued smiling and called out the door, "Darling, would you come here?"   
  
The whole situation had been uncomfortable to begin with, but things only got worse when Mystique walked in, an enthused expression on her face to match Magneto's. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, not particularly sounding like herself, "I promise I'll be a better mother to you than I've been to Kurt and Rogue!" Of course, she didn't actually mean that. She planned on ditching them on the side of a highway somewhere in Canada.   
  
Pietro and Wanda only stared, their mouths hanging slightly open, neither said anything or even blinked. Lance was distracted by how nice Pietro looked in his new jeans. The adults waited a moment for any feedback, but that didn't seem like it would be happening any time soon, so they instead exited the room in order to prepare for their hasty wedding in Vegas.  
  
At that exact moment elsewhere, Kitty was sobbing in her room. She was looking down at her locket, which contained a picture of Jean in it. She didn't stop crying when Kurt appeared next to her with a big smile on his face.   
  
"I feel so bad for you," he said cheerfully, "And I know exactly what will cheer you up!"   
  
Kitty looked up and sniffled, "What?"   
  
"Dinner with me tonight," he said and put his arm around her.   
  
She pulled away and began sobbing again, "Dinner would only remind me of Jean. She always eats dinner!"   
  
Kurt thought for a moment, then shrugged, "What about lunch?" The girl only began sobbing harder. This wasn't going quite as well as Kurt had hoped, but he was sure that she just needed a little time to realize her love for him. And when that time came, he would be right there for her and Jean.   
  
Moments later, he reappeared in Jean's room, where Jean was staring forlornly out the window. She let out a depressed sigh and didn't seem to notice Kurt's presence. At the moment she was staring a tree. It somehow reminded her of Kitty, mostly because her depression was causing her to hallucinate.   
  
Kurt sauntered over to her and stared out at the same tree, which also reminded him of Kitty. They both stared at the Kitty tree while Kurt planned how he would go about asking her out. He knew that she was a little sensitive since the break-up and he'd have to avoid that subject altogether.   
  
Finally, he cleared his throat and turned to Jean, "So.... I heard Kitty dumped you. Wanna go see a movie?"   
  
_____  
  
Fred hummed the Oscar Mayer jingle while he walked down the hall. It was quite a nice day and nothing could possibly go wrong except if some higher power put some sort of spell on Bayville, but that seemed unlikely. Just then, he heard somebody knocking on the front door. He looked around, but nobody else seemed to be going to answer it. After a short hesitation, he finally went to answer the door.   
  
Upon opening the door, he saw a very rich looking girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi, I'm pop sensation, Brittany Spears!" she said enthusiastically, "My jet broke down on your front lawn and I-" Brittany stopped suddenly and stared at Fred. Fred stared back. After a moment, the superstar finally steadied her beating heart, but could not contain the dreamy expression that came across her face. Who was the giant stud who stood in front of her? She did not know or really care. All she knew was that she was deeply in love with him. And not the kind of love that she sang about, but real love.   
  
She continued to gape at him while he tried to figure out what to do. There was a very famous, very sexy woman standing in front of him, staring in a way that was completely opposite of how women usually stared at him. Finally, he made his decision and said to her, "Sorry about your jet. There's a payphone down the street if you need it." He handed the confused girl a quarter and slammed the door in her face. Now he could finally return to the kitchen and ogle Pietro, along with the rest of the brotherhood.  
  
  
  
_____  
  
All of the students crammed into Xavier's office, where an emergency meeting had been declared. It wouldn't have been so crowed, except there were a lot of Jamies and for some reason, he refused to become just one Jamie. Amongst the students, there was a lot of hand-holding and jealous glares.   
  
Xavier sat at his desk, watching them with concern. He, of course, wasn't oblivious to what was going on but the students apparently were.   
  
After they had all settled themselves down, the professor began to speak, "It has come to my attention that, through some strange force, everyone is having certain..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "feelings towards another. We will have to rely on each other to get through this, and I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I care about each and every one of you... especially Bobby." To this, Bobby shifted uneasily. He wished the professor would stop smiling at him. The other students began to murmur amongst each other. Most of them assumed the professor was crazy. There was nothing unusual about the way any of them were acting.  
  
"Have you met Mr. Bubbles?" Evan asked Rogue as he held up the fish bowl. She looked skeptically at the fish, whom Evan had dressed in a tiny little fish tux, and decided to avoid both Evan and Mr. Bubbles.   
  
She turned back to Scott and smiled up at him. He was still very woozy from being drained but he didn't really notice. Rogue recently had the revelation that Scott was the only person she could actually touch without draining. It wasn't actually true but she refused to believe otherwise. In her love-stricken state of mind, she was oblivious to everything else.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
End part 3.   
  
I still have plenty more ideas for this so don't worry. The next part shouldn't be too far down the road, but I can't make any promises. Well, I could but it could very well be a lie. But if it makes you feel better... I promise to have then next part posted sometime between the next five minutes and three years from now. No sooner, no later. I Promise.  
  
By the way, the next chapter should have the rest of the couples covered. There's only a few more people, anyway. Then we can get to the fun part. Love... jealousy... random guest appearances... What WON'T the next chapter have?   
  
That answer to that would be vampires. There will be no vampires in the next chapter.... or will there? [mysterious music plays] 


	4. Janitor's Closet

I apologize for the amount of time it's taken me to get this chapter out. I also apologize for forgetting each and every idea that I had for the future of this story. I hope my improvisation with satisfy you all (if there's anyone left, that is). 

But if you will noticed, I did promise to get this fic done within the next three years. And that goal has been accomplished. I've never been so proud of myself. And I've learned that it is always best to aim low. And for the recap (with additional 'XME coupling slang' for those of you who may be confused):

Jean/Kitty "Jitty"

KurtJean&Kitty "Jurtty"

Rogue/Scott "Scogue"

Evan/Mr. Bubbles "Evales"

Jamie/JamieJamie/etc. "Jamieieie"

Lance/Pietro "Lietro"

WandaPietro "Twincest" or "Wietro"

FredPietro "Frietro" or the much more popular "Freeto"

ToddPietro "Tietro (no relation to tabitha/pietro)"

Brittany SpearsFred "Irony"

Magneto/Mystique "Magstique"

XavierBobby "Xobby"

-Hizzy

* * *

Xavier frowned as he watched his students grow more and more restless. He intended to keep them all in his office until he found a cure for whatever had taken hold of them. If they were to go on about their business with out his supervision, it would be chaos. Plus, he liked having Bobby around to look at. He sighed and looked impatiently at the clock. Where were the other adults? He'd ordered them to come to his office an hour ago.

As if on cue, Hank and Ororo burst into the room.

"Sorry we're late," Beast shouted over the noise of the students.

"Why on Earth did it take you an hour to get here?" Xavier demanded, "And why are you wearing each other's clothing!?"

"Um... " Hank was smart, but excuses weren't really his department, "Ms. Monroe, why don't you explain to Charles why we're late?"

Storm stuttered for a moment, before finally coming up with, "We got lost and somehow wound up in the janitors' closet... and then Hank said he really liked my skirt... so I let him try it on." With that she smiled nervously, Hank quickly following suit.

The professor sighed and rubbed his temple. Obviously, Storm and Beast had been affected as well. That only left Wolverine and surely he wouldn't be-

Xavier's thoughts were cut short as Logan entered the room, accompanied by an elderly woman.

"Everyone," Logan growled, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Agnes."

"Grandmother!" Scott gasped.

"Oh, hello, Scooter," Agnes said, "My, look how you've grown. Have you met my husband?" Scott didn't answer. He didn't even move.

Kurt used the distraction to push Kitty out the window. He turned toward Jean and laughed triumphantly, "Now I have you all to myself!"

Jean gasped, "Kitty! NOOOOO!"

"I'm okay," Kitty said as she phased herself back inside, "Good thing we're on the ground floor."

"Oh, Kitty!" Kurt wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I did that! I don't know what came over me!"

"Everybody shut up!" Evan suddenly shouted loudly. Everyone did just that, as they directed their attention to Evan. He was in a panic as he knelt over his fish, "There's something wrong with Mr. Bubbles! She keeps flopping around on the ground!"

"Why did you take the stupid fish out of the bowl!?" Rogue exclaimed.

Evan was now in tears, "I was trying to teach her how to dance."

"Well, put it back in the bowl!" Rogue shouted in irritation. Evan did as she ordered, and smiled in relief as Mr. Bubbles returned to floating around.

'Oh dear,' Xavier thought to himself, 'It's worse than I thought. If this is the way my own students are acting... than what of everyone else in Bayville?'

Meanwhile, not too far away, the Acolytes were all sitting around a campfire, holding hands. They all sang together, mostly off key. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!"

Pyro began sobbing, "I love you guys!"

"We love you, too!" Sabertooth exclaimed. With that, they all had a group hug. And for once in their lives, they were truly happy.

Things were not quite so simple at the Brotherhood boarding house, however. In fact, it had been a difficult day for everyone except Pietro, who was having a fantastic day.

"More pie, Pietro?" Fred asked hopefully, holding up what was left of his homemade apple pie.

Pietro shook his head, "I'm full. Go away now." Fred sighed sadly and went back to the kitchen to begin baking a cherry pie, just in case.

Pietro groaned in annoyance, "My pillow doesn't feel soft anymore."

"I'll get you a new one!" Toad shouted and ran upstairs. In his hurry to get Pietro his new pillow, he fell down the stairs and landed in a big heap on the floor. "Augh! I think I sprained my ankle!"

"Stop yelling!" Pietro snapped, "I can't hear this infomercial!"

"Sorry," Toad whispered, and hobbled over to Pietro with the pillow.

"Pietro, you're sponge bath is ready!" Lance announced as he entered the room.

"Oh boy!" Pietro clapped his hands and hopped off the couch.

Toad glared at Lance, "That's not fair! You're cheating!"

"What?" Lance looked at him in confusion.

"That's right!" Fred said as he entered the room, "You know Pietro loves sponge baths so now you're trying to steal him all to yourself!"

"Am not!" Lance shot back, even though they were right. He was stealing Pietro for himself, and quite successfully.

Suddenly, they heard Wanda shouting from the basement, "Will you three stop fighting and come here for a second!"

They all exchanged curious glances, then wandered down to the basement, leaving Pietro by himself.

"Hey! Somebody get me more ice tea!" Pietro demanded, shaking around the ice in his empty glass. Nobody answered. Instead, three screams could be heard from the basement. Then silence. Moments later, Wanda came up, locking the door behind her.

"What was all that screaming about?" Pietro asked.

"It was nothing," Wanda snapped, "Now lets go to the park."

"Lance loves the park!" Pietro squealed.

"Lance isn't coming," Wanda said darkly, "He's... sleeping."

"Oh..." Pietro sighed, disappointed, "Well, then I don't really want to go to the park."

Wanda stood over him, her hands clenched into fists, and the scariest scowl she could manage across her face, "Yes-" she leaned closer to him, "You-" Now her face was in front of his, "Do."

Pietro cowered underneath her and managed to whimper, "Okay."

"Alright than!" Wanda pulled away with a smile, "I've already got a picnic basket ready!" She grabbed the mentioned basket in one hand, and Pietro's arm in the other, and dragged him out the door.

"Hey, Tabby," Sam said smoothly as he approached Boom Boom, "You're looking hot today."

"Yeah, I know," She said, not really paying attention, "You wanna meet my boyfriend?"

Sam frowned, "Boyfriend?"

"Irwin, this is my friend Sam," Tabitha said as she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder. He turned around and looked disdainfully at Sam, who now saw that he was a grungy middle-aged man.

Sam wrinkled his nose, "Isn't that the janitor?"

Tabitha glared at him, "No!" She looked at Irwin and sighed dreamily, "He's a custodian. Aren't you, Irwin?"

"Whatever," he muttered, "You wanna come to the bowling alley with me so that my buddies don't think I just made you up?"

"Okay," Tabitha said and they both exited the room.

"Man, she's just not trying anymore," Sam muttered to himself and begin to devise a plan to get Tabitha to fall for him. Maybe he could figure out whatever Irwin did to get her and try that. He was in the middle of pondering that, when he saw Bobby coming towards him with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Sam," Bobby said smoothly as he approached Sam, "You're looking hot today."

Just before Bobby could finish putting the moves on him, Jubilee intercepted, "Bobby, did I ever tell you how sexy your powers are?"

"What!?" Bobby cast a glance over at Sam, who was exiting the room. He glared at Jubilee for making him miss his chance.

She didn't notice, and only smiled wider, "I'm wearing my largest earrings today, just for you."

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked away from her. He sat down next to the window and stared out it sadly.

"What's the matter, Mr. Drake?" Xavier asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think Sam likes me," Bobby sighed.

The professor smiled at him, "There, there. Why don't you come sit on my lap. That ought to cheer you up."

Bobby got a disgusted look upon his face, then walked out of the room very quickly.

It was at this moment that Xavier realized how many people had cleared out of the room while he had been busy staring at Bobby. The only people still in the room were Scott and Rogue. Scott still hadn't moved and Rogue was poking him curiously.

Xavier sighed in exasperation. Something had to be done as soon as possible. But first...

He took out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing, "Dear Bobby, don't tell anyone else, but you're my favorite student. I knew you were special from the moment I first saw you. Let me express my feelings through a poem I wrote for you..."


	5. No Parking

This fanfic's almost over and just in time for Valentine's Day! A year late, but still Valentine's Day! 

I've decided to not include the usual listing of who loves who because it's getting awfully long. If you really can't remember, go back and look, or just make up some of your own couples. It's all the same in the end.

-Hizzy

* * *

"I want you to find every student and bring them back to the institute and punish them for disobeying my orders," Xavier announced to Beast, Storm, and Wolverine, paused and then added, "Except Bobby. I'll punish him myself."

The three nodded and exited the room. Excluding Logan, who was trying to wait up for Agnes. She slowly made her way towards the door, as fast as she could. Logan stood patiently at the door waiting. Xavier finally cleared his throat to get Logan's attention, then pointed at his watch impatiently. Logan growled in annoyance, then carried Agnes out of the room.

-

"Isn't this romantic?" Jean sighed as she and Kitty strolled through the park. They watched as many, many other couples also strolled through the park. There was so much love in the air it was almost suffocating.

Not long after arriving, they spotted Kurt, sitting on a park bench.

"Hey!" he called out to them, "What a coincidence! There's two of you and I just happen to have two bottles of non-alcoholic wine I picked up at Wal-Mart! I guess you want to join me, huh?"

"Not really," Jean said flatly, "No offense or anything, but me and Jean are trying to have a nice Valentine's Day and you keep ruining it." With that, the two left Kurt alone and rejected.

A couple minutes later, they saw Kurt again further up the path. He was sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, "Oh! Kitty! Jean! I didn't expect to see you here! I just happen to have a picnic for three already set up! You might as well come join me."

Kitty wrinkled her nose, "All your food smells like sulfur."

"Does that turn you on?" Kurt asked seductively.

"No!" Kitty and Jean both shouted at the same time. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"We're both saying things at the same time," Kitty squealed, "Isn't that cute?"

"I say stuff at the same time as you, too!" Kurt exclaimed.

Jean rolled her eyes, "I don't think-"

"I don't think!" Kurt shouted as soon as she got the words out.

She glared at him, "Will you-"

"-Will you!"

Jean paused, then continued quickly, "Will-you-stop-doing-that"  
"-Will-you-stop-doing-that!" he shouted back, "Whoa! See? We're talking in unison! That's really cute!"

Jean made a disgusted noise and pulled Kitty away. They stormed by so fast they didn't even see the Maximoff twins on their own picnic.

"Are you having fun?" Wanda asked as she unpacked their lunch.

"I might if you loosen these ropes," Pietro grumbled as he motioned to the restraints.

Wanda scowled at him, "But then you'd just run away again."

"Probably," he admitted, "Why do you even want me here? The last time we did anything together I ended up in jail." His eyes widened, "You're not going to do that again are you?"

"Of course not. We're having fun. You want some?" she asked hold up a tuna sandwich.

"No, I-" he was cut off as she shoved the sandwich into his mouth. She smiled as he tried not to choke on it. "Listen, Wanda," he started once he finally got most of the sandwich down, "I bet Lance is really worried about me so I'd better get going."

He started to stand up, but Wanda grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back down, "NO! You don't want to go! We're happy here. Aren't you HAPPY?"

"Wanda, you're hurting me," Pietro whimpered as she began to squeeze his arm tightly.

"Oh," she said and let go of his arm, "Sorry."

"Could you at least just get my cellphone out of my pocket so I can call Lance?" Pietro asked impatiently, "We were going to go to a movie this afternoon and-"

"-Forget about Lance!" she snapped, "You're with ME now! And WE'RE going to go to a movie!" With that, she began dragging him towards the movie theater, passing by Kurt on their way out of the park.

Kurt sighed miserably. There had to be SOME way he could get Jean and Kitty to love him. Hopefully one that didn't involve money. As he was trudging past happy couples, he spotted Jamie sitting alone on a park bench, looking just as unhappy as himself.

"Hey, Jamie," Kurt said and took a seat next to him, "What's the matter?"

"I miss Jamie," Jamie sighed.

Kurt stared at him blankly, "But you're Jamie."

"I know," he said and looked at his feet sadly, "I miss him anyway. And I'm mad at him because he likes Jamie, too."

"Okaaaay," Kurt got up and started to move away slowly, "Well, I better go find Kitty and Jean." That said, he transported away, leaving Jamie by himself once again.

He ended up transporting himself to the opposite side of the park, where Scott and Rogue were just arriving. He was about to wave them over, when he noticed that something was very, very wrong.

"Oh, Kurt, what are you doing here?" Scott asked as he noticed his friend staring at them.

"I was just looking for Jean and Kitty," Kurt replied, giving the two a strange look.

Rogue noticed his expression, "What're you looking at us like that for?"

"Nothing...it's just... why are you dressed like that?" Kurt said and pointed to their outfits. Rogue was wearing all brand name clothing, a short skirt, and a pink t-shirt. Scott was wearing all black, with silver chains all over.

"Oh THAT!" Rogue exclaimed, "Well, Scott thought I could stand to dress a little more preppy."

"And Rogue thought I could stand to dress a little more gothic," Scott finished, "So we came to a compromise. Isn't that funny?" Scott and Rogue both laughed at how zany their conflicting personalities were.

Kurt on the other hand wasn't amused, "That's not funny! That's just creepy!"

Rogue glared at him, "Obviously YOU'VE never been in love!"

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes widened as realization swept over him. He'd noticed everyone acting strange all day. First, he saw Jean and Kitty suddenly getting really 'close', then he'd noticed Evan's fondness for his fish, then Jamie's odd behavior, and now Scott and Rogue... Obviously everyone was falling in love with each other. But why?

"I've got to find the professor!" Kurt exclaimed, "HE'LL know what to do!" He rushed away from the confused couple, and passed all the others happy couples.

He was relieved to see that Professor Xavier was at the park, too. However, his relief was short lived, as he realized that Xavier wasn't acting himself, either.

"Professor, you're really creeping me out!" Bobby shouted as he ran away.

"Come back, Bobby!" Xavier shouted, wheeling as fast as possible, "I haven't finished with your private tutoring lessons!"

Kurt stood aside as the two rushed past him. He felt panic filling him. There was some sort of disease going around and he was the only one not affected!

Just then, he spotted the two girls he'd been searching for, and his eyes lit up, "Kitty! Jean! I love you!"

"Like, crap!" Kitty shouted, "He saw us!" She and Jean ran away as fast as they could.

"Wait!" Kurt shouted as he chased after, "Come-" he didn't get a chance to finish before he tripped over a bush.

The bush shook and two voices could be heard inside it.

"I think somebody found us!" Storm whispered.

Hank whispered back, "Quick, lets find another bush."

"Ew!" Kurt shrieked and ran away.

He was almost out of the park, when he literally ran into someone whom he was quit familiar with.

"Ow!" Amanda yelped as she fell to the ground. She rubbed her sore bottom and looked up at whoever it was that knocked her down, surprised to see it was Kurt. "Oh! There you are, Kurt! I need to talk to you."

Kurt looked impatiently from her to park exit and finally sighed, "Okay."

"I know that we've grown very close since the first time we met..." Amanda started nervously, "But you know how sometimes you think you're in love with someone, and then you see somebody you didn't like before and realize that you're in love with them and not with Kurt?"

"Are you suggesting we go to couples counseling? Because I already go counseling so I don't think I need any more," Kurt said, slightly confused.

"No, I mean..." Amanda bit her lip, "I think we should see other people."

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, "Okay. Lets see other people." With that he walked away.

"I thought he would have taken it a little harder than that," Amanda said quietly, then looked at her new boyfriend, "Lets go get ice cream!"

"Sure thing," Duncan said and slapped her butt.

"Oh Duncan!" she giggled, "You're so romantic!"

-

And so the madness went on in that fashion throughout the rest of the day and into the night. However, such love is exhausting and before the clocks hit midnight, they all found themselves lost in sleep. Most were still unaware of the spell that had taken ahold of them, or that it would wear of at 12:00am on the morning of February 15th. For some, they would never know of the love they'd felt. For others, the damage had already been done.

But for each and ever one of Bayville's residents, it had been the most interesting Valentine's Day that they would never remember.

* * *

And NO this isn't the last chapter. That'll be the next one. Just thought I'd let you know.

And remember: Hizzy loves you! Love her back with lots of reviews.


End file.
